


In Between This Twilight And The Next

by j_gabrielle



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dreaming, M/M, Sadness, You Shouldn't Read This If You Haven't Watched The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This isn't goodbye." Luke hears whispered in between drawn out presses of lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between This Twilight And The Next

Luke turns, watching the way the light stream through the coloured glass chimes hanging at the window. There's something cooking on the stove, the smell of fresh laundry carried in with the breeze. Luke sucks in a breath. This is a dream.

"Hi." The greeting is whispered into a kiss as arms embrace him from behind. Luke allows himself to lean into it for a moment. 

"Hi." He sighs, tucking his head into the crook of Han's neck. Soap, grease and Falcon. Luke smiles, closing his eyes.

They remain that way, held together by breathing and the saccharine slowness of time passing in this place.

"I'll miss you." Luke says. Angling his body, he wraps himself around Han. Luke presses his forehead to the centre of Han's shirt.

The chuckle he hears should rumble against his skin, but it doesn't. Something shifts, crumbling in the peripherals of his eyes. Luke can feel the dream disintegrating around him.

Han presses another kiss to crown of his head. "Look at me, kid." And Luke surrenders himself willingly to that weakness.

Han looks as he did when Luke first met him all those lifetimes ago and it makes his heart skip a beat. Han smiles. He leans down, slotting their lips together in the memory of a million kisses. "I'll always be here. You can always find me here." He says.

Luke chokes out a sob then as they part. He slides his hands to linger on Han's face, thumbs caressing the shape of Han's lips, eyes, cheeks. Desperate memorisation.

"Don't." Han shakes his head. He catches Luke by his wrists. "Don't do this to yourself, kid."

Luke pulls him down for another long kiss tinted with the salt of phantom tears and jackhammering unwilling heartbeats.

"This isn't goodbye." Luke hears whispered in between drawn out presses of lips. He closes his eyes.

When he wakes, the coldness of dawn drowns the little room he has settled himself in. Luke pushes himself to a sitting position, painfully aware of the shifting of his old bones and the creaking of limbs from periods of stillness. He looks down to the other side of the bed, unslept in, cold.

The sea outside his window is a dark stormy grey. Luke takes in a shuddering breath, touching the tracks of unshed tears on his face. Looking around him, he stands. He has work to do.

 

[fin.]

**Author's Note:**

> Come share my pain
> 
> My Tumblr


End file.
